


[死神][葛一] 毛毛鞋真的好暖和

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Summary: *生活小片段*短篇字數稍少勿扁
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一





	[死神][葛一] 毛毛鞋真的好暖和

「這是什麼？」一護盯著面前的東西，就是有點不敢置信。  
「沒看懂？水果的一種啊。」  
「我呢…覺得你是不是開玩笑的技能提升了。」有草莓是渾身上下長滿了絨毛的麼？這一看就是毛娃娃吧﹗一護皺皺眉；地板上擱著的東西按他的視線水平看去的確就兩隻娃娃，可再往後點看呢，它們可雙雙伸延出了一對孤形﹗

「你……要我穿這個？」一護繞前了一步果然就確定了這根本就是雙毛毛鞋。  
葛力姆喬不作聲，只是走進了廚房裡直接從水龍頭接了半杯水一口乾掉。這個天氣裡自來水隨喉嚨進入食道，冰冷刺骨，一護老是跟他說熱水瓶裡不就常備90°C恆溫熱水？整盒玄米茶包就擱邊上，給點耐性沖杯熱茶吧﹗可這習慣他仍然改不掉，久了，一護也就不再唸叨。

這會兒把水喝了，葛力姆喬回一護說﹕「你不是冷？穿上這東西就不冷了吧。」  
尚在觀察著地上這一雙毛毛鞋的一護猛地抬眼只感驚訝，可仍在廚房裡沒有回過頭來的男人也沒再補充什麼，一護沉默一下，終於說﹕「…………也………是的啦。可……」猶豫後還是忍不住發表意見﹕「可你就不能買一雙正常點的？」

「這鞋有啥問題？」葛力姆喬總算從廚房裡出來了，伸手就往一護的髮頂亂揉兩下，說﹕「跟你同一個種類的。」語帶調侃。  
「我應該要笑吧？」然後故意「哈哈」乾笑兩聲。

電視裡正在播放特別節目，介紹一些冬季的運動競技項目。葛力姆喬坐進沙發中一隻腳盤起來，另一隻腳則支起來；一護看他坐了，自己便也坐。這天氣要是赤著腳觸碰地板，地上又沒有鋪毛毯，實在是冷，所以他也把雙腳曲起在身前，以手環抱。

他從來沒有穿毛毛鞋的習慣；夏天的時候基本回家後鞋子一脫，襪子就會順便脫下來拿去扔洗衣簍裡面待洗，到了冬天，在家即使天氣再冷他都不穿羊毛襪的。大妹總是說他，怕他會著涼，可他反正就是不太喜歡，覺得厚厚的襪子裹住腳不太舒服。他總唸葛力姆喬寒天飲凍水，如此其實他自己寧願被地板凍得暗自發抖也要赤足的這個習慣，也是好不了多少。

草莓毛毛鞋停放的位置剛好就在他們面前中間，而且鞋洞還不是正對著沙發，基於深埋骨子裡的整潔感作祟，一護還是彎身把毛毛鞋拎到了自己面前放好。

屋裡只開了一盞小燈，暗暗的，電視藍光一閃一閃打在他倆臉上。大概是覺得有些無聊了吧，一護便說﹕「買了蛋糕，要吃嗎？」  
「啊。」  
於是一護便自沙發上起來打算走到廚房。光裸著的腳踩在地上，得先用上一兩秒鐘去適應從腳心往上傳的冰涼；他繞過了毛毛鞋再一步便也繞過了葛力姆喬，正要去廚房，葛力姆喬一下叫住他﹕「怎麼不穿？」

「…………………」好吧。一護暗嘆，還是認命。  
回過身，他便把原來赤著的雙腳插進了草莓毛毛鞋的鞋洞中………這一穿進去，就發現不太對勁了；鞋不夠大……他的腳跟後會有點觸地。看情況這樣，一護便再次努力著讓腳尖盡量地頂進去，可最後腳後跟也仍然是突出來了一點點。

「………………」一護剛穿上鞋的一剎那葛力姆喬已經馬上托著下巴低低地笑了起來；一護窘窘地實在沒能忍住，俯前就去搗亂葛力姆喬的一頭藍髮，「這是你買的﹗」  
葛力姆喬任由一護弄，還是一直笑。他笑當然不是為了鞋子不夠大，這是早知的。精品店裡賣的這款紅草莓毛毛鞋原來就是個女裝款，他雖然已經挑最大的號碼，但大概還是會不合穿吧。

「…笑什麼啊。」一護聲音相當不滿，可之中其實還夾了挺深的無奈。葛力姆喬手臂一張將他一環，一護便失平衡重新栽回沙發上…確切上是被抱進了已經改變坐姿騰出了身前一方空間的對方懷裡。

「總覺得你的腳時常很冷，穿這個，以後就會暖和一點了吧？…」頓了頓又說﹕「…反正先湊合幾日，老子我找過房東了，說得把這個空調換一個能吹熱風的。」  
聽著葛力姆喬低喃出口的話，一護便也應道﹕「…嗯。」  
對方再說﹕「…………………房裡沒空調，去弄一個電暖爐回來…這樣可行？」  
「………不弄這個也可以啦，你人體發熱，夠了。」後來一護低聲回應。

舊公寓，屋裡沒有暖氣，葛力姆喬倒也跟一護同樣向來不喜在冬天穿襪子，總是大咧咧地赤著一雙腳就四處走動，可他從來不覺得是個問題，儘管冬天都是照樣往嘴裡灌冷水的一個人，光個腳走路他又怎會在意？  
但最近他發現了一護即使是洗好澡了爬進被窩，腳都只是不冷不熱的。有時候兩人會在被子裡先說點話再睡，葛力姆喬會發現對方的足部就算已經在被子裡裹著這麼一輪，可竟然也一直沒有被捂暖。  
要是在沒有洗澡就睡覺的情況下，那麼這雙腳就會更冷了。偶然葛力姆喬半夜轉醒，仍然能感覺到交疊在自己小腿旁邊的一護的腳仍然是冰冰涼涼地，根本就暖不起來。

在沙發上就這樣抱住了對方一會，一護便撐起來從他懷中退出去了。葛力姆喬以為他是要去拿蛋糕，可一護只是移回了原來自己坐的一邊，並且彎腰在沙發扶手後的下方翻找什麼，能聽出來那裡大概藏著一個紙袋…………翻完之後一護回轉了身體把一個東西放到了地上。

…另一雙毛毛鞋。  
「給你的。」  
與葛力姆喬刻意挑的草莓不同，這一雙的款式只是普通灰色，明顯符合一般男生的審美，可正常多了。  
「……不是草莓？」  
「……………你要是想要一雙草莓我可以明天努力去物色一下。」  
葛力姆喬於是又低笑了數聲，笑完了抬頭瞧見了一護仍是看著他，便說﹕「老子想想看再給你搞件毛衣，配成一套。」  
「又是草莓？買了你自己穿。」  
「那折衷，老子穿，你也穿。」再看一護，似乎真的是聽罷這話後正在進行著一番思想掙扎便，不禁又笑。

「……我說你啊，別想著之後還給我找來一個那種帶兔耳還是鹿角的髮箍，然後要我帶啊。」  
葛力姆喬繼續笑下去，「…主意不錯，好像現在挺流行這種的？」  
「要是你也來那種…覺得男生戴個貓耳啊、兔耳的頭套很萌え的那一套，我真的…才不陪你玩呢。」表情特別的沒奈何。他想起了幾日前的事；一向熱愛流行音樂的大妹在電視機前對著大概是來日本參加唱片宣傳活動的一隊韓國男團歌手，正隨對方的動作一伸一扭地跟著起舞，嘴上還唸唸有詞唱著歌。  
大抵因為臨近聖誕吧，舞台燈光份外絢爛，那幾個明星的頭上全部都戴著綁了紅色緞帶的鹿角，大妹的表情也格外陶醉。他站在後方看了一會，坐在沙發上的小妹早就發現他了，也沒吭聲。直到一曲終了，大妹滿足地喘喘氣，這一回頭才赫然發現了一護就在後面…不知已經看了多久﹗  
似乎是被嚇到了，她張著嘴抽了好幾次氣都說不出一個字來，一護於是便裝沒事地扭頭跟小妹說話﹕「等會晚飯有什麼菜？」  
「…炸……炸豬排﹗」回他的卻仍是大妹。一護看自己妹妹已經滿臉通紅，便打定主意不會調侃，點點頭繼續裝他的沒事人回道﹕「好的。」

說完了正要回去二樓的房間，大妹卻大聲喊道﹕「要、…要是哥哥去當歌星，我一定在台下跳得更起勁﹗」  
「………」一護定在原地，瞧自己妹妹這低下去的一張小臉充滿了血，想半天才想出一句﹕「……要是遊子妳去當歌星了，我跟夏莉也一定去現場應援……嗯是不是？」

葛力姆喬哈一聲，接著說﹕「也是，你小鬼若是去當小歌星了，要不老子我也帶個布條進場替你打打氣吧，怎樣？」  
「……到時順便把你也拉到台上跳一支舞吧好不好。」  
「那你得穿整套；我瞧瞧……毛衣、拖鞋，還有什麼？」  
「我乾脆像幼稚園的園遊會表演那樣…裝成一顆草莓吧，頭上戴幾根草，滿意了沒？」一護實在沒好氣，他起來，想去把那個說好要拿出來卻到現在都還在廚房裡等著的蛋糕。  
「……」葛力姆喬盯著。  
他這才終於把腳套進那雙一直擱在沙發前的草莓毛毛鞋裡。  
葛力姆喬笑得還挺開心的，然後順便把自己兩腳也塞進在它旁邊的那雙灰色毛毛鞋中。

END

大家冬天有沒有穿毛毛鞋的習慣啊？我小時候有穿過的，後來就一直沒有再穿了，每到冬天都嚷嚷著應該要買一雙，因為真的太冷啦，我跟文裡的一護一樣冬天穿襪子覺得不是很習慣。前幾天終於買了一雙，現在感覺良好，畢竟這文都可是得光著腳在電腦前敲出來的，太冷影響我效率﹗  
其實這點子是昨天起的意，原打算就幾百字的東西，寫一個小片段，想在昨晚就寫好了放出來，可我昨天狀態真的挺差，簡直都覺得自己浪費了整天的時間了。今天自我督促把它給敲出來了，結果字數還算是比想像中多了些的，好像也湊成了比較完整的一個小故事，希望大家看得開心。


End file.
